ABSTRACT The Exposure Assessment, Biomarkers and Environmental Sensing (EABES) Facility Core (formerly known as the Exposure Assessment, Biomarkers and Metabolomics Core) provides EDGE investigators with access to state-of-the-art analytical methods, instrumentation and exposure science expertise, to stimulate their translational and population-based environmental health science research through inclusion of high quality exposure assessment. The mission of the EABES Facility Core is to provide EDGE investigators with the knowledge and expertise to understand sampling issues, support the design and implementation of exposure assessments, perform the laboratory-based analysis of environmental or biological samples and aid in the data interpretation. In the next funding cycle of the Center, the EABES Facility Core will continue to expand access to state-of-the-art instrumentation ? in particular expanding expertise in tissue imaging using laser ablation- inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry (LA-ICPMS), for measuring exposure and exposure signatures in biological samples. The Core will also expand access to state-of-the-art instrumentation by including GPS- enabled personal exposure monitors, for measuring exposure and exposure signatures in biological samples. The new instrumentation developed in this core will improve our understanding of personal exposure by allowing for larger samples in field studies to investigate both neighborhood concentrations of environmental hazards and personal-level patterns of exposure.